Chameleon Exchange
by fablehaven4eva
Summary: Cammie is twins with Grant, Joe is their godfather and Blackthorne and Gallagher are doing an exchange. What they don't know, is that the Chameleon is there too. In fact, she belongs to one of the schools involved in the exchange. Will Cammie's secret be revealed or will it stay what it's supposed to be- a secret. Find out by reading. No circle! Just Catherine. (T for swearing.)
1. Not exactly normal

**I'm just gonna jump right into the story.**

* * *

We were all sitting in the Grand Hall. Waiting.

My mom finally walked up to the mic and said, "Juniors, you're going on a mission tomorrow with Mr. Solomon. He says to come to class in casual clothes. Be ready to leave at 7:30 on the dot. You will be missing all other classes for this and you won't be back until at least 6:30. That is all. Thank you."

She then excused herself as the rest of the girls burst into excited chatter. All but myself and three others. Those three are Elizabeth Sutton, Rebecca Baxter, and Macey McHenry. Yeah, I'm friends with the senators daughter. Get over it.

Elizabeth Sutton- the human pixie. She goes by Liz and is the smartest girl in our school and the history of Gallagher Girls. You always know it's her when you hear her signature Oopsie daisy! being shouted down the halls. She is the kindest out of us all. Her codename is Bookworm. Super famous in the spy world, along with Duchess, Peacock, and Chameleon.

Rebecca Baxter- call her Bex if you want to live. She's the toughest in our school. She's the first and only non-American girl in Gallagher history and is quite proud of it. You know it's her when you hear a voice screaming, "Who ate the last bloody cupcake?!" and the breaking of bones. Codename: Duchess.

Macey McHenry- the fashion/boy expert (and the senators daughter). Plus, she's the best at disguises. You know it's her when you can she her diamond nose stud glittering a mile away. She acts like a bitch, but that's just a disguise. Told you, that's what she's best at. She's a mix between Bex and Liz. She can be really harsh or really kind. It just depends. Codename: Peacock.

Okay, so I've just introduced my best friends to you but I haven't properly introduced myself. Cammie Morgan. Nice to meet you. My real name is Cameron but I go by Cammie or Cam. I'm all three of my besties combined into one. I'm very intelligent like Liz, also kind when I want to be. I'm strong like Bex, and I can be very intimidating. Like Macey, I'm pretty good at disguises, if I do say so myself (and I do). My codename? Chameleon.

Anyway, all us four shared a knowing look and went off to our room. Once we got there, we all started screaming.

"I get to see Grant again! After two years, I get to see my twin brother!" I screeched.

"Omg, I'm so excited. I hope I get to tail him." Bex said dreamily. Her and Grant were kinda in love with each other. Only they won't admit it.

"You will be tailing him, Bex. I peeked at the files." I admitted. "Mace, you'll be tailing a guy named Nick. He's super hot. Just letting you know now. Liz, you get a guy named Jonas. He's kind of a nerd, but like, cute in his own way. I'm tailing a guy named Zachary Goode. Yes, the son of my worst enemy. But, he's nothing like her. He's on the good side now. They're all really good friends, too."

They all started squealing and thanking me for being such an amazing spy. Bex especially. I warned you. She's seriously in love with my bro.

"Guys, I'm tired." Liz said at 1:47. We'd been up talking for a while and we had a big day ahead of us, so we all agreed it was time to sleep. My last thought was, _get ready boys. We're coming for you._ Then, I finally let sleep consume me.

* * *

 **Love it? Hate it? Review! Thanks for reading. If I get five reviews by tomorrow morning after I wake up, I'll update within the next two days, otherwise, who knows when the next update will be. Love y'all peace out.**

 **-fablehaven4eva**


	2. This is gonna be interesting

**Okay, so it's been forever since I've updated... yeah. Sorry bout that. I had this already done and posted but I didn't like the last part of it so I changed it. Hope you like it?**

* * *

Macey woke us up two hours before we were supposed be to Cove Ops. We were ready to go with five minutes to spare. We got to the classroom in three minutes and 49 seconds and nobody was there. _Huh, guess everyone is still getting ready,_ I thought. Just then, Joe walked in. He looked shocked for a minute. Not good for a spy. Obviously he didn't think we'd actually be on time.

"Hello girls." He said and we responded with a quick hello as the rest of the girls filed into the room.

"Now that you are all here, put on these blindfolds and I will lead you to the jet." He announced handing us all old rags to use as blindfolds. We tied them around our eyes and nobody said a word as we were led to our seats on the private jet we'd be taking to DC. Yeah, I know were we're going. But, I'm the only one who knows. (Aside from Joe and my mom.) 20 minutes into the ride there, I got up and although I was blindfolded, made my way to the cockpit. "Cammie? What are you doing up here? And blindfolded?!" Joe exclaimed.

I quickly pulled off the rag and looked around, taking in everything. "Uh, hey Joe. I know we're going to DC..."

"What?! How?"

"Joey, I'm the Chameleon remember? The best spy in the world? I know everything." I stated. "Can I fly?" I asked. Oh, right. I know how to fly a jet. And a helicopter and plane and basically anything else you can think of.

"Sure." Joe sighed handing over the controls.

I got on the radio and announced to my fellow Gallagher Girls, "Girls, it's Cam. You can take your blindfolds off. We're going to DC." Joe rolled his eyes at me and groaned. Apparently, I wasn't supposed to reveal that information. Oh, well. Too late now.

Joe had to take over before we landed. I wasn't very good at that part. Once we landed, safely and soundly, Joe gave us our mission details.

"Your mission, is to successfully tail another spy in training through the mall, without being caught. Here are your folders, they contain the information needed for this exercise. You are to make them late to their meeting. Extra points to those who can tail their person to the meeting place, still without being caught. The way these boys can win is if they can get to the meeting place on time and without a tail. Also, extra points go to them if they can successfully describe what their tail looks like. That will be all. You may start your mission."

We got our folders and exchanged to see what our guys look like. They were all pretty hot. (Even tho I'd already seen pictures...) Macey, Liz, Bex, and I all went to the mall's Starbucks until the boys came. We talked for about 10 minutes before all 4 of the guys walked in together. We all smirked and shared a look that said "This is too easy". They sat in the booth right next to us, not even seeing us. As soon as she saw Grant, Bex blushed a deep cherry red. I raised an eyebrow at her. Bex hardly ever blushes.

I stood up and walked over to their table. I pulled out a chair and said, "Hey, hotties. I'm Camilla." Something I would not have done had I not been disguised. It took a second but the girls quickly pulled up their own chairs and sat down.

"Hey, we see you've already met Camilla... I'm Becky this is Linda and McKenzie," Bex said in an American accent.

"Uhhhhh... I'm... Uh, Grant and these are my... Uh, friends. Yeah... friends... Nick, Jonas, and Zach," Grant stuttered.

"Haha, you guys are cute, I think we'd be great friends," Macey suggested in a higher-than-usual high pitched voice.

"What do you say we let you buy us drinks?" Liz asked. "We can get to know each other after that."

"S-s-sure... I-I guess-s so...?" Jonas was stuttering worse than Grant.

"Great!" I exclaimed.

So, they bought us some coffee and we talked... for two hours. Yeah. They're late meeting up with Joe and they haven't even realized it yet.

"Oh, shoot!" Zach exclaimed standing up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Uh, we're late for a meeting with our teacher at the bookstore."

"Oh... well okay. I guess we'll see you later?" I questioned.

"Umm... actually no. We live in Maine..." Zach trailed off.

"Well then, can I at least get your number?" I try to make him even later.

"Um, no. We really need to just get going. Have a nice life!" He screamed behind him as they all ran off.

After a couple minutes we stood and went in the direction they'd taken off in. I got there just as Zach got to Joe.

"Ah, Zach. You are late."

"Yes, but I'm alone."

"Really?" Joe asked. Zach nodded. "Check again please Mr. Goode."

"Hey, Blackthorne Boy. Member me?" I asked as I stepped out of the shadows and shed my disguise. Not the clothes of course... but the other stuff. Took the brunette wig off, popped the hazel contacts out of my eyes.

He whirled around and I watched as his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. I turned and started walking away leaving him there gaping. As I disappeared into the crowd, I was thinking one thing.

 _This... is gonna be an interesting exchange._

* * *

 **So, hope you guys enjoyed. Review if you want me to keep updating. Five reviews and I will post the next chapter. Love ya!**

 **-fablehaven4eva**


End file.
